Risks
by EmmyGoldsworthy13
Summary: When Clare is reading an English paper written by Eli, she discovers a theory of his that he followed in order for them to fall in love. One-Shot.


**_I've always wondered about this mirror concept... I guess you could say that it's a theory of mine. Hopefully you'll enjoy it! R&R, please!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi. Yet. _**

_Eli Goldsworthy_

_Creative writing, period 2_

_**Risks**_

_Has anyone ever wondered what it would be like to jump into a mirror? Would your body bounce off the cold glass, or would it waft through to the other side? When you jumped, would reflective shards rain down or would you embark on a new life in some crazy alternate universe? I'd like to think it'd be the second one. In this odd new dimension, the good in your old life would turn bad, and the bad would turn good. But is anyone really willing to sacrifice all the good just to rid of the bad? Would an alternate universe, jumbled and backwards and switched, be worth losing it all? Weighing all the positives and negatives won't solve anything this time, you'll have to take a risk. But risks are meant to be taken. If they weren't, we wouldn't have airplanes, rocket ships, or even our friends. Would anyone want to take the risk of the mirror cracking under the force of your body crushing against it? Probably not. Because the mirror would crack and break, leaving shards dancing their own tango across the countertop, leaving the mirror unfinished. Pieces would be gone, missing. You wouldn't see yourself as a whole, but as parts and pieces of who you are, all the flaws in front of you to see as you stared at what was left of your reflection. Would anyone be willing to risk that? Would anyone be willing to crash across the counter and into the mirror mounted on the wall? Not many. No one wants to be exposed, to have all their flaws laid out there on the table. But sometimes, you risk it all for someone you love, for someone who you want to love you in return. You'll jump into the mirror for them, you're willing to sacrifice everything else for that one person. Because when you're in love, you'll take the risk and lay it all out on the table, just so the one you love will risk everything in return. _

I kept my eyes on his loopy script, staring at this piece of paper that was just literally laid everything out on the kitchen table in front of me. The assignment was to write a minimum of 100 words to describe a theory or concept that you believe in, that you've questioned yourself before. I finally peeled my eyes away from the soul-infused writing to lift my gaze to my jade-eyed English partner, who was fidgeting with his fingers while I read his assignment. Tears were pricking my eyes as I read it a second time; it was so deep and meaningful, for he had just told me about his tragic past yesterday afternoon. He saw my tears welling up, and was on his feet in a second, his arms outstretched. Before he could lean down and wrap his arms around me in a comforting hug, I darted up from my chair to wrap my arms around his warm lower back, my hands intertwining together at the small of his back. He hugged me back, pulling his face to my neck as I cried into his shoulder.

"I love you." I mumbled into his chest, my arms tightening around his torso. He inhaled against my neck, taking in my scent as I lightly and breathily laughed into his chest, feeling him smile against my skin.

"And _I_ love_ you."_ He told me, pulling back to wipe my tears away from my cheek with his thumb. I smiled lightly as his smirk reappeared. He leaned forward and pressed a sweet and loving kiss on my cheek, the saltiness of the my tears now staining his lips as he kissed on away. He planted another peck on my other cheek before bringing his lips to mine, and I've never been so glad for this boy to be mine. Unlike some of our other kisses, this one wasn't laced with an undertone of want and tongue. It was saturated in love, sweet and slow as we stood in the middle of my kitchen, our lips moving together slowly and sensually.

"_I jumped." _He whispered against my lips, and I immediately knew he was talking about the contents of his English paper.

"_I did too." _I breathed, his features flawless even when he was this close.

"_Was it worth it?"_ He asked softly, his eyes boring into mine, full of love and adoration. The answer was immediate in my head.

"_Yes." _I crashed our lips back together, sharing another one of those film-worthy kisses that made me weak in the knees.

It was beyond worth it. Because when you jump together, while you risk everything, you'll always land on your feet, side by side until the end.

**_End._**

**The mirror concept is mine, I didn't steal it from anywhere. Pinky Promise. **

**Did you like it, love it, or absolutely hate it? REVIEW PLEEEEASE.**

**-Emmy.**


End file.
